


Stiles and Malia Save the Day

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker Stiles, Mutual Pining, Scott is clueless, kira is cute, matchmaker Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Malia Save the Day

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

“I love you dearly but if you don't stop staring out that window at that idiot than I'm going to glue it shut.” Malia says, and Kira flinches from where she was watching Scott McCall kick around a soccer ball outside with his best friend.

“I wasn't doing anything.” Kira tells her roommate and best friend since high school. Malia looks like she clearly doesn't believe before walking over to the retch the window open as wide as it will go. “What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Oh, God. He's looking.” Kira cries, shrinking out of the way.

“Hey, McCall!” Malia yells, leaning on the edge of their window pane. Scott looks up from the field to smile up when his name is called, and he waves at her while his friend scores at goal.

“Hey, Hale! What's up? Wanna play?” Scott asks, and Malia looks down mischievously at Kira, who is rapidly shaking her head, and nods.

“Hell, yeah!” Malia calls, leaning down to grab Kira's arm to drag her downstairs from their dorm. “Be there in a sec!” She calls before closing the window, and drawing the curtain. “Get your shoes on.” Malia tells her, and she rapidly shakes her head.

“No. You said you would go play with him. I need to do homework.” Kira says, and Malia snorts as she reaches for her jacket before slipping on boots.

“So watching McCall for the past hour was something for what? History?” Malia asks, and Kira does her best to glare at her before standing to slip on a pair of shoes. She looks at herself in the mirror before trying to fluff out her hair, and following Malia outside.

“I hate you. I just want you to know that.” Kira tells her, and Malia snorts as they walk down the stairs towards the quad. She doesn't really, she can't if she's being honest with herself, and she follows after her. “Don't let me say anything stupid, Malia. Please.” Kira begs, and Malia chuckles softly as she nods her head. She won't let Kira act like an idiot, and she sure as hell isn't going to let anyone make fun of her friend.

“Come on. It's going to be fun.” Malia says, grabbing Kira's hand as they walk towards the field where Scott is kicking the ball around with Derek and his boyfriend. “Ew, who let the hairball play?” Malia asks, gesturing towards her cousin. Derek makes an indignant noise before running after her, and she laughs as she moves to use Stiles as a human shield. “Stiles! Protect me!” Malia laughs, and Derek pulls her into a headlock.

“Hey, you're Malia's roommate?” Scott asks, and it takes Kira to long to realize that he's talking to her. Don't say how much you've been thinking about him or how you can see his tattoo through that stupid white shirt or how you watch him play lacrosse on the field, Kira thinks to herself.

“Yeah, I am. We been best friends since high school when she accidentally pushed me down the stairs. I was okay though, and we were friends ever since. Best friends.” Kira rambles, and Scott seemingly nods his head patiently.

“And your name is?” Scott asks, and Kira laughs nervously.

“Right. It's not right, that's not even a name. Kira. I'm Kira.” Kira tells him, and Scott smiles widely at her.

“I'm Scott.” Scott introduces, and Kira bites back the 'I know' that threatens to spill past her lips without her being able to stop it. Kira opens her mouth to say something else, but a loud screech from Malia cuts her off.

“You're cheating. I'm telling Aunt Talia!” Malia says, and Derek snorts in amusement before throwing some dirt at her.

“Oooh, I'm telling! My name is Malia and I act like a five year old when my cousin beats me.” Derek says, in a high pitched voice. Malia pouts for a second before launching on his back to drag him to the ground.

“If you get dirt in your mouth then I'm never kissing you again.” Stiles tells him, and Derek gives him an almost distressed look before flipping Malia off of him.

“They don't know how to play nice.” Scott laughs, and Kira chuckles softly before nodding.

“More like Malia doesn't.” Kira supplies, and Scott laughs brightly at her joke. I made him laugh, Kira thinks happily. “Malia, no!” Kira screeches when Malia bites Derek's arm making him holler, and Malia looks at her with innocent eyes while she still has Derek's arm in her mouth.

“Oops.” Malia says, innocently after she spits out Derek's arm. He frowns at her before wiping his arm on Stiles making him make a noise of disgust.

“Gross!” Stiles says, and Malia grins while she moves over to where Scott and Kira are. She looks up to something, Kira thinks horrified.

“So, McCall, are you coming over to Derek's tonight?” Malia asks, and Scott nods his head. “That's cool! Who are you bring as a date?” Malia asks, and Scott gives her a confused look.

“I have to have a date?” Scott asks, and Kira bites back a groan. Stiles is looking at the curious while trying to convince Derek that he doesn't not need a rabies shot. “Dude, you didn't tell me I needed at date!” Scott yells looking at Stiles, and Stiles looks like he wants to protest but a death glare by Malia shuts him up quickly.

“Yeah. Stiles has Derek, I'm bring the insanely hot red head from my Chem class, and you need at date.” Malia says, and she pretends to think. “You could bring Kira. She doesn't have plans.” Malia says, and Stiles smiles softly.

“That sounds great. Kira, you should come over tonight to Derek's.” Stiles tells her, and Kira sputters not sure what to say. Scott isn't looking at her, he's glaring ferociously at Stiles, and so she thinks she doesn't want her to bet here. “Please?” Stiles asks, seeing her hesitation.

“I. Sure.” Kira gives in, and Stiles smiles widely at her. She gives him a small on in return, not sure what to say to him.

“Great! Derek, honey, you do not need a tetanus shot. Come over with Malia at five.” Stiles tells her, and she nods. Derek is shoving his arm in Stiles' face, and Stiles sighs while he takes his hand to lead him back to his apartment.

“I'll see you tonight?” Scott says to Kira, and she nods her head rapidly. Scott waves over his shoulder at them as he jogs off towards Stiles and Derek, and Kira waves stupidly at him before glaring at Malia.

****

“How could you agree to that?!” Scott screeches, and Stiles looks from where he was cleaning the bite mark on Derek's arm. Stiles gives him an innocent look before Derek busts out laughing at him, and Stiles joins in with him.

“I can't believe you asked her her name! Like you don't know!” Stiles snorts, and Derek pulls him into his lap.

“Oh, Stiles. Kira is so smart and pretty. She corrected the professor in History, and I swooned.” Derek teases, and Stiles pretends to swoon before speaking.

“Derek, Kira was wearing that sweater today. You know? The one that makes her eyes sparkle? I wish she knew I existed?” Stiles faux pouts, and Derek kisses his lips before putting his hand on his head in a mock attempt to faint while Scott glares at them.

“You guys are dicks.” Scott hisses, and they both laugh at him. He really needs new friends, Scott thinks. “Okay, so maybe I fucked up but no more than you did when Derek asked you out.” Scott declares, and Stiles waves him away.

“At least he didn't pretend he didn't know my name.” Stiles tells him, and Scott opens his mouth but closes it with a snap. “See? Now go tottle along to go shower while I get dinner ready.” Stiles says, pressing a kiss to Derek's arm before heading towards the kitchen.

Scott does his best to glare,but he ends up failing. He's too excited for his crush to come to dinner, and he dash out of his best friends apartment to head back to his dorm to change. He didn't always like Kira, it just sort of happened. Sure, he noticed that she was pretty they first day he saw her in his History class, but it wasn't until he listened to her talk and listened to the way she was so passionate about her school work, life, and her friends did he really fall hard.

Scott just hopes it get through the night without making an ass of himself.

****

“Why did you do this to me?” Kira asks, staring blankly at her closet. She has no idea what to wear, and Malia isn't helping. She's too busy texting to pay her friend any attention. “Would you stop texting Lydia for two seconds and help me?!” Kira says, and Malia looks up from her phone at her.

“Right. Wear the polka dot dress, lacy tights, and Vans.” Malia says, and Kira tries to look angry but fails. “Trust me, you look hot. And not in a best friend I have to say that kind of way, but in I'm a lesbian and I'd bang you kind of way.” Malia tells her, and Kira rolls her eyes fondly at her. Malia is dressed in shorts, a long sleeve shirt, and boots with knee high socks, and Kira wishes she could dress like that.

Kira quickly changes as fast as she can before putting on make up before looking at Malia to make sure she looks presentable, and she jumps when they hear a knock on the doors. “Relax, Kira, it's just Lydia.” Malia tells her, and she goes to answer the door.

“Ladies.” Lydia says, and Malia grins stupidly at her. Kira wonders if she looks at Scott the same way. She probably does. “Kira, you look pretty.” Lydia says, and Malia looks a bit upset by that until Lydia moves to hold her hand. “And you look beautiful as always.” She tells her, and Malia blushes.

Kira cannot wait to share this information with Derek.

****

Kira, Malia, and Lydia arrive at Derek and Stiles' apartment twenty minutes later to be awkwardly sitting down at the table. “So, Derek, what happened to your arm?” Lydia asks, curiously. Derek grins at her before picking at his food. Kira is looking solely down at her food, and not a Scott who is sitting inches from her.

“I'm so glad you asked that. Malia is a psycho and bit me.” Derek says, and Malia gives him a bright smile.

“Derek is just a sore loser and has Stiles fight his battles for him.” Malia supplies, and Derek gives her an even faker smile while everyone else watches.

“Lydia, I'm so glad you could join us. Malia, it's so nice that you like girls.” Derek tells her, and she grins.

“Well, one of us has too.” She says, and Stiles snorts into his wine. Derek glares at him before returning to eating his food, and Kira picks at her plate. “Anyway, Scott I hear you have History with Kira? She goes on and on about how smart you are.”

“Malia.” Kira hisses, and Malia gives her an unamused look. She feels her cheeks go red, and Stiles looks amused.

“That's funny. Scott goes on and on about how smart Kira is.” Stiles says, and Scott hisses at him. “Don't hiss at me. She likes you, you like her. Do something about it.” Stiles says, and Kira slams her head on the table.

“Alright, this is being less funny and more sad so I'm going to take Lydia out for Chinese then feel her up in my car.” Malia says, and Lydia makes a humming noise before standing.

“That works for me. Bye, Stiles. Bye, Derek.” Lydia calls rushing after Malia, and no one says anything until the door slams shut.

“You are smart, but that's not the only thing I say about you.” Scott blurts, and Kira looks at him in wonder. “You're also really pretty, kind I mean you have to be to put up with Malia, and I just really like you.” Scott says, and Kira wonders when she died.

“This is working out in everyone's favor.” Derek says, taking a drink of wine in sync with Stiles as they watch this unfold.

“I really like you too. I mean, you're smart and your smile makes flowers grow.” Kira says, and Scott grins widely at her.

“Do you maybe want to get some dinner or something?” Scott asks, ignoring the fact that they have food in front of them. Kira nods her head rapidly, and Scott pushes back his chair to follow after her to the door.

Kira skips some down the driveway to Scott's car, but he isn't going to call her on it. He can't stop smiling either.

 


End file.
